


Permanent Mark: Cloud

by Thorne



Series: Mark [2]
Category: FFVII
Genre: M/M, Threesome - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorne/pseuds/Thorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Mark: Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Permanent Mark series, a set of drabbles about various characters' scars and marks.

He wasn't sure what to make of the whole process, really. They treated it with such importance.

"It won't hurt," Zack told him in a comforting tone.

"It will hurt," Sephiroth said in a decideably less comforting tone.

Zack gave Cloud an (entirely untrustworthy) look of intense sincerity and charm and managed to simultaneously glare at Sephiroth, although it did send him slightly cross-eyed. "It won't hurt _much_. I'll be quick."

Sephiroth was unaffected. "You wouldn't have used anything in preparation if I hadn't asked, would you have?"

_That_ was worrisome. Cloud edged slightly away from Zack. It didn't do much good, as Sephiroth was on his other side and made a fairly immovable obstacle, but it did make him feel as though he were taking a slightly more active role in what was going to occur. "I, um. Don't. Preparation?"

"Less painful that way," Sephiroth said as sanguinely as any man would who wasn't about to have _things_ put into him. "Stop calculating all the potential escape routes. You wouldn't make it in time, anyway before either of us caught you."

"I don't recall you giving _me_ any special preparation," Zack muttered, and then focused on Cloud again. "Seph did mine, even if he was a bastard about it. And it'll be really cool, when I'm done with you," he coaxed. "Just sit down and let Seph grope you or something for a while, and I'll do it when you're distracted."

Sephiroth patted his back consolingly. Cloud breathed out, took one last reluctant look towards the door, and gave up. "Okay. Just... be careful. I don't want you to miss or something."

"Excellent!" Zack grinned. "You won't regret it, kiddo."

Between his gesturing fingers, the earring twinkled disarmingly, but the needle and icecube were another story altogether.


End file.
